Batman: The Wrath of the Dark Nebula
by Windrises
Summary: Batman tries to stop the Dark Nebula's dangerous plans so Doji wants Yu to get rid of Batman.


Note: Batman and Beyblade: Metal Fusion are not owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

Doji, the leader of the Dark Nebula, had another evil plan. He sent his top associate, Yu, to his office. Yu was the most powerful blader despite being a kid. Doji finished cleaning up his cactus collection and said "I have a mission of high importance for you."

Yu replied "Oh come on dude. I've defeated every rival blader around the world. I'm the best."

Doji picked up his favorite cactus and said "Defeating bladers is a impressive task for someone who's not even old enough to go to high school, but you have the potential to do much more impressive than defeat rival bladers."

Yu asked "Well what do you want me to do?"

Doji said "My plans involve much more than bladers. I plan on taking over all kinds of things. Sadly the pesky protector of Gotham has been investigating Dark Nebula employees recently. I must get rid of Batman."

Yu responded "Then go beat him up."

Doji said "Defeating Batman is something I'll do, but I won't be the one actually attacking him."

Yu replied "You talk so weirdly that I don't understand you."

Doji had a evil smile on his face while saying "Attack Batman. It'll be a much bigger victory than winning all of the upcoming blade contests."

Yu responded "Have Batman come here so I can show you that I'm better than him."

The next day Batman snuck around the Dark Nebula's headquarters. Batman saw some guards coming near him, but he was ready to fight them. He said "These guards better not guard me."

Guard # 1 looked around and saw Batman. He asked "Should we get Batman?"

Guard # 2 said "He's clearly a intruder so we have to beat him up."

Batman said "You guys look tougher than most guards, but that hardly matters compared to how easily I can stop you." The two guards tried to beat up Batman. Although the guards had plenty of strength they weren't able to beat up Batman. Batman knocked both of the guards to the ground. The guards passed out.

Doji walked into the hallway where Batman was and said "You did a good job Batman. My guards have been able to take care of most of my previous intruders. You have above average strength."

Batman replied "I'm going to get rid of this evil hideout."

Doji said "It's optimistic, but foolish of you to think that you're going to accomplish. I suppose you want a chance to prove your strength. I'm going to have you battle my toughest fighter."

Batman responded "After I defeat your silly sidekick I'll easily get rid of the Dark Nebula."

Doji said "Yu has been spending the previous few hours training to attack you. Go out to the battle area and fight him. Put in as much effort as you can Batman. Yu wants to prove that he's the best. Let him prove it to you. It'll be lots of fun." Doji did a evil laugh.

Batman went outside to the Dark Nebula's battle area. He looked around and saw Yu. He was surprised that Yu was a young kid. Batman asked "You want me to fight a kid?"

Doji answered "Yu's probably going to win the battle so don't worry about getting sued Batman."

Yu said "Batman I'm going to beat you harder than Bane ever has."

Batman replied "Yeah right kid. You're like ten years old. Don't you have any family?"

Yu said "I don't need any family. I've accomplished more than any blader ever has. Now I'm going to accomplish the honor of being the first kid to beat up Batman."

Batman replied "This battle is going to start soon and you'll probably lose."

Yu said "Yeah right you old detective."

Batman responded "I'm not that old."

Yu replied "You were created in 1939 dude."

Batman tried to gently punch Yu, but Yu used his blader powers to push Batman several feet away. Batman crash landed to the ground. Batman got somewhat hurt. Batman ran up to Yu, but Yu punched Batman a few yards away.

Yu said "Come on Batman. Make this victory exciting for me. Put up a fight against me."

Batman replied "I'm going to be the one who has the victory today."

Yu laughed and said "Yeah right dude." Batman kicked Yu so Yu punched Batman half a mile away. After getting back to the battle area Batman tried to stop Yu, but Yu knocked him to the ground.

Batman realized that Yu might be stronger than him. Batman decided that the best way to defeat Yu was by using his clever brain instead of battling skills. He said "You're a really strong person. I'm impressed by how well you've accomplished battling with Beyblades."

Yu replied "You are probably close to giving up if you're complimenting the enemy dude."

Batman said "I'm not impressed by what you've been using your impressive skills for."

Yu replied "I've defeated every blader that I've ever battled. I'm the best blader of all time!"

Batman said "You're only the best in terms of what you can do. You have all the skills to be the best except a great goal that's worth using your skills for."

Yu replied "I don't understand your fancy words you old super hero."

Batman said "The world's best heroes aren't the most successful just because of the skills they have. The world's heroes have a heroic goal that makes their skills worth having. They're the best because they spend their time helping others instead of trying to win bragging contests."

Yu replied "I've won every blader contest. I'll win more."

Batman said "If you keep using your blading talents for the Dark Nebula's evil plans you won't be the best. You would be a problem that real heroes would have to deal with. In fact you're already a very big problem."

Yu responded "Frankly I'm not a big fan of the Dark Nebula. I've hung around this place so Doji can keep entering me in blade contests."

Batman said "You should be a super heroic blader, not a Dark Nebula fanboy."

Doji grabbed his favorite cactus and walked up to Batman. He said "Your words aren't as important as you would think Batman. Your detective work is weak compared to Yu's fighting skills. You're a much bigger failure and a smaller challenge to get rid of than I thought."

Yu asked "Do you think I'm the best?"

Doji said "Yes. I'm more proud of you than I thought I would be."

Yu said "I've accomplished my awesome goal of being the best blader."

Doji replied "Destroy Batman so I can send the Dark Nebula to Gotham. I'll have the Dark Nebula's top forces get rid of the city. It'll be a darkly fun delight."

Yu said "I wanted to work with the best, but the villains are never the best. My partnership with you is over." Yu grabbed Doji's cactus and threw it it at Doji. Doji screamed while Yu laughed. Batman thought it wasn't something to laugh it, but he was glad that Yu betrayed Doji.

Doji looked around and noticed that the police had arrived. Doji said "Can you arrest yourselves and Batman?"

Commissioner Gordon replied "You're much more desperate than most criminals." Commissioner Gordon and his police officers arrested Doji and his staff.

Batman said "Thank you Yu."

Yu replied "You shouldn't be thanking me dude. I was in your way. I caused lots of trouble."

Batman said "But you learned that being the best requires being the most morally responsible and heroic instead of being the most powerful and evil."

Yu replied "You're better than I am."

Batman said "Thank you. You're a really dangerous kid."

Yu asked "Are you going to arrest me?"

Batman said "No. You've learned the moral. I hope you don't forget the moral and start using your great powers to do heroic and impressive things."

Yu replied "I think I'll start being working on that."

Madoka came by and asked "Are you okay Yu?"

Yu said "I'm done with the Dark Nebula so I'm more okay than usual."

Madoka asked "Do you need any medicine? Your favorite was on sale so I got plenty of it for you."

Yu said "Hey. Don't baby me in front of Batman. Go baby Gingka again."

Madoka said "Okay." She walked away.

Yu walked up to Batman and said "Thank you for all of your help dude."

Batman replied "You're welcome bro." Batman started driving back to Gotham.

Meanwhile Doji said "I might have revenge."

Yu replied "Yeah right. The Dark Nebula's over dude."

Doji frowned and replied "Ripoff."


End file.
